


Date Gone Wrong!?

by Longliveianthony



Category: Ianthony - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Café, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Smut, gaysex, handjobs, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveianthony/pseuds/Longliveianthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony decide to go on a double date with both of there girlfriends lets just say something goes wrong you'll have to read more to find out 
            </p></blockquote>





	Date Gone Wrong!?

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I had no idea what I was doing writing this an idea popped up in my head and I thought about it and decided I would write about it since no one else in the fandom has so I wound up writing some shitty smut this is my first smut fic so can you please comments and tell me what you thought of it that would be helpful thanks 

Today was a typical day for the Smosh boys, Ian and Anthony but this was no ordinary, normal day for them. Anthony felt bad because they've been ditching their girlfriends to work on Smosh every week while Ian didn't give two shits about theirs girlfriends all the while the girls were starting to get annoyed with them. So Anthony suggested they should go on a double date him and Alex and Ian and Caitlyn. Ian agreed to go on the date but he wasn't as thrilled about it. They both got spruced up for their dates that evening. Both of the boys wearing nice button up shirts Anthony wearing black skin tight skinny jeans that showed off his ass and Ian wearing kaki shorts. As soon as Ian stepped out of the bathroom Anthony laughed at him for his failed attempt at looking "decent". "Dude, you could have at least tried to find some nice dressy pants to go with that button up common man you gotta look sexy chicks dig sexy" Anthony said slightly giggling at what he just said. Ian rolled his eyes at Anthony's lecture on how to dress appropriately for a date. It's a date it's not the fucking prom jeez. Anthony strolled down the hall to Ian's bedroom while Ian had a good view of his ass as he strutted to the boys bedroom. He soon came back with a beige colored skinny jeans. "Here go try this on then come back out I wanna see how you look in these." Ian looked into Anthony's coco brown eyes for a moment. Before he sighed and took the jeans from his friends hands and went back into the bathroom to change. While Anthony waited patiently on the other side waiting for Ian to emerge from the bathroom to see if he passed his 'sexy test' or not. Ian slid out of the tan colored kaki shorts and proceeded to yank the beige jeans up until he could slide them over his ass without no trouble at all. He sighed with relief after he got done pulling the black belt he had through the belt loops buckling it in the front so the jeans would stay up. Ian hesitantly opened the bathroom door to reveal Anthony scrolling through his phone out of boredom. He looked up from his phone to look at Ian he chuckled and gave Ian a toothy grin. "There you go, you got your sexy look back!" He said while giggling slightly. Ian rolled his eyes at Anthony's silliness. "Yeah whatever man, can we just get this over with, when we get back I need to tell you something and there's also something uh, new I wanted to try out maybe with you? I wanna know if you would maybe be up to it." Anthony gave him a confused look then spoke up "Um alright man, whatever you say lets just go okay?" Ian nodded nervously as he and Anthony made there way to the car as soon as Anthony had contacted both girls telling them they were on there way to the small café just a few minutes from there house. Once they arrived they spotted the girls in a corner of the café sitting in a small booth looking very elegant. Anthony smiled but Ian still had the same blank expression on his face. Both boys started making their way over to the girls sitting side-by-side at the table. Anthony sat down first, he sat down closest to the wall of the café. As Ian slid in next to him accidentally rubbing his knuckles on the outside of Anthony's thigh. Anthony sucked in a breath from the pleasurable touch that sent shivers of arousal straight to his cock. He quickly released the hot air he was holding in once he realized it was only Ian that accidentally rubbed his thigh. Ian glanced over at his friend to find him sexily biting his lower lip. He smirked evilly to himself maybe he'll toy with Anthony some more during the date. The waitress came by and took there orders while Anthony was in the middle of ordering Ian placed his hand on his friends thigh. Anthony felt his hand on his thigh drawing circles on his thigh with his index finger. His pants suddenly tightened slightly at his friends touch and he began stuttering a lot. "U-uh I'll have t-the ah u-um" Ian pretended to look confused and concerned for his friend as he continued to stutter. "Awe Anthony, what's wrong?" Anthony glared at Ian speaking with his eyes he said 'fuck you'. Ian smirked and turned toward the waitress- "Can you come back in a little bit he's still trying to decide" The waitress agreed and left to go fill there other orders. The girls looked at Anthony worriedly. "U-uh I have to go to the bathroom" Anthony said quickly swatting Ian's hand off his thigh and ducking under the table to get to the bathroom as soon as possible. Ian smirked and got up as well. "I'm just gonna go check if he's alright" he told the girls and hurriedly made his way to the men's restroom. He walked in the door to see Anthony splashing water in his face. Ian could see his obvious 'problem' in his jeans and smirked knowing he caused that made him feel powerful. He walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Anthony jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed realizing it was just Ian. "What the fuck are you doing Ian?" "What I can't hug my best friend?" Anthony sighed realizing what he said was a little hurtful. "Yes you can but can we just go back out there and finish the date so we can go home?" Ian let go of Anthony, heading toward the bathroom door opening it for Anthony. He smiled slightly as Anthony made his way over toward the door. When he stepped out of the bathroom Ian gave Anthony's ass a little slap making him yelp with surprise. Both of them finally made there way to the table Anthony finally ordered his food. About ten minutes passed by and Ian was already bored. Remembering Anthony's 'little problem' he moved the palm of his hand over just hovering above Anthony's crotch setting the palm of his hand right on his stiff throbbing cock. Ian smiled to himself seeing that Anthony was still hard. He palmed him gently through his jeans making Anthony almost choke on his Pepsi he ordered. Ian knew he was making Anthony weak with need and pleasure. He made his way toward the button on the taller boys jeans playing with it hoping it would 'accidentally' unbutton. To Ian's luck the button came undone easily. He grinned as he saw Anthony out of the corner of his eye biting his lip trying to stifle a moan. He carefully slid his hands into Anthony's jeans and grabbed his manhood through his boxers. Anthony let a groan escape from his lips his cheeks immediately flushing red as he let the sound emit from the back of his throat. The girls were looking at them both with concern. He removed his hand from Anthony's pants for a minute. Anthony whimpered at the loss of contact. Ian used both of his hands to push Anthony's jeans halfway down his thighs just so it would be easier to get to his rock hard throbbing cock. Anthony's hard-on popped up in his boxers forming a bulge. Ian ran his hand over it Anthony was making whimpering sounds trying to keep his moans from escaping his lips. Ian started to stroke Anthony through his boxers. Anthony fidgeted in his seat a lot of sweat was dripping from his forehead. Anthony slid one of his hands under the table and gripped Ian's wrist urging him to keep going. Anthony was practically begging Ian to touch him. Ian obliged and slid Anthony's boxers down so his raging boner was now exposed and out in the open. Ian placed his hand around it and started to jerk Anthony off slowly just to torture him. Anthony was incredibly sexy when he was in this kind of condition sweat dripping from his forehead, his knees getting all shaky, him bitting his lower lip try to keep in his moans, his cock twitching in Ian's hand, Just the sight of him made Ian horny. Anthony's cock was dripping with precum Ian slid the pad of his thumb across the head getting the sticky clear substance on his fingers. Ian's skinny jeans began to tighten just hearing Anthony's moaning and groaning. He just wanted to bring him home and fuck him senseless. The girls that were still sitting across from them totally oblivious to what was happening underneath the table. One of the girls finally took their phone out and slid it underneath the table. Ian heard the shutter of the phone camera go off his grin grew he knew they were caught and there was no going back there was no excuse for what was happening. She brought the phone up from underneath the table and checked her photos her eyes widened and she tapped Caitlyn on the shoulder she whispered something in her ear and showed her the phone she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand she lightly pushed Alex as silently telling her to 'get up'. Both girls got up in a hurry and they both practically ran out of the small café. While Ian continued to stroke Anthony under the table at the same painstakingly slow pace he was moving his hand at. Anthony started to pant heavily his cock jumped in Ian's hand. Ian smirked knowing Anthony was ready to cum. I-Ian I-I'm going to-" Ian immediately retracted his hand from Anthony's cock that was slick with pre-cum. "Baby we can't have you cum here you'll make a mess you'll have to wait till we get home" Ian told Anthony while grinning Ian opened his wallet and threw down a crumpled up 50 on the table. He turned back to Anthony tucking his throbbing cock back into his boxers and jeans buttoning and zipping up the jeans. Anthony immediately groaned at the sudden tightness of his jeans."I-It hurts" "Aww I know baby I know let's hurry up and get home so we can get you out of them tight jeans". Anthony nodded as Ian took his hand and dragged him out of the booth. Ian put his arm around Anthony's waist settling his hand on Anthony's ass as they made there way out of the café. They got into the car, Ian was driving this time because Anthony was clearly not stable enough to drive. They got back to the Smosh house in a fair amount of time. The café was only a few blocks down from the house. Ian was the first one to get out of the car as Anthony followed his actions. Anthony stumbled up to the front door fiddling with the house keys trying to find the right one. He could barely think at the moment his mind was clouded with lust, and he was focused on the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Ian snatched the keys from his hands getting the right key and opening the door in a hurry. As soon as both of them were inside Ian slammed the door shut and slammed Anthony up against the wall kissing him roughly. Anthony moaned into the kiss grinding his lower half again Ian's. Ian groaned suddenly feeling as if his jeans were shrinking now. Ian brought his hands down and unbuttoned Anthony's jeans quickly yanking down the zipper desperate to get to his cock. He pulled down his jeans and boxers grabbing his stiff cock God Ian would kill to get to fuck him in his tight little ass. He began pumping his cock slowly. "I-Ian p-please" "what Anthony tell me what you want and I'll do it anything you want I'll give it to you" "F-Fuck " "You want me to fuck you?" Ian felt Anthony's cock jump in his hand and he knew that's what Anthony wanted he knew he wanted him to fuck him. Anthony suddenly gasped and moaned out loud "Oh my gosh y-yes Ian p-please" Ian smirked."Gladly" he brought Anthony to his bedroom and pushed him roughly down onto his bed. He took his shirt off and pounced on Anthony straddling him. Anthony reached down to Ian's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them pulling them off of Ian leaving him only in his boxers. Ian's own cock strained against the fabric of his boxers. Anthony smirked running his hand over the bulge in Ian's boxers. Ian nor Anthony had never had sex with another guy but Ian had watched enough gay porn in his free time to know what to do. He pulled down Anthony's jeans and boxers completely off his body. Anthony let out a relieved sigh as he was finally set free from his boxers. Ian continues to yank down his own boxers groaning when the cold air hit his cock. Anthony grabbed ahold of Ian's length and began to stroke him while Ian was still straddling him. Ian threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. Anthony grabbed Ian's hips and flipped them over so Anthony was now on top. Still stroking Ian, he brought his mouth closer to Ian's erect throbbing cock. As I said before both of them had never done anything 'sexual' with another man. So they had no idea what to do. Anthony took the head of Ian's cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around it dipping his tongue into the slit. Ian groaned at the feeling of Anthony's hot mouth on his throbbing erection. He grabbed fistfuls of Anthony's dark brown hair. He practically forced Anthony to deep throat him making him gag when he hit the middle of Ian's cock. Anthony released his mouth fully stroking Ian instead grinning up at him. Ian whimpered as Anthony's hand brushed a sensitive part of his cock. "Ian, I want you I want this" Anthony said enclosing his mouth around the tip of Ian's cock that was now dripping with pre-cum. Ian moaned as his lust clouded mind tried to find the knob to his nightstand on the side of the bed. Once he opened the small drawer he reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. Anthony lifted his head up from Ian's cock and grimaced he took the condoms from Ian and tossed them aside. "No condoms, I wanna feel you" Anthony said in between loud pants trying to catch his breath. Ian's eyes widened in shock but he obliged to Anthony's demands "Alright" Ian flipped them over so he was now in control. He uncapped the lube bottle and squeezed an appropriate amount on his fingers. He slid one finger into Anthony and pumped his finger in and out of him. After a few minutes he inserted another finger continuing to pump his fingers in and out. Anthony's face scrunched up in pain but he knew the pain would soon subside. Eventually the paid did die down and turned into pleasure. Right when Anthony thought the pain would go away it came right back when Ian inserted a third finger. Ian twisted his fingers around inside of Anthony kind of like a vibrator. Anthony moaned aloud when Ian brushed his fingers over his prostate. Ian smirked jamming his fingers deeper into Anthony trying to find the bundle of nerves again. Ian smirked when Anthony moaned out again Ian knew he had found Anthony's prostate again. Ian removed his fingers and uncapped the line bottle once again squeezing more of the lube on the palm of his hand then running it on his leaking erection. Ian lined his cock up with Anthony's entrance and pushed in, slowly. Anthony's face contorted in pain and he was biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming out in pain. Ian saw the obvious pain and discomfort in his friends face he leaned down and kissed Anthony licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Anthony slightly parted his lips just enough so Ian could slip his tongue into Anthony's mouth exploring his mouth. Ian began to move slowly pulling out and thrusting back into Anthony. Soon enough the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure and lust. Anthony moaned and gripped Ian's shoulders, hard. Ian tried repositioning himself to hit Anthony's prostate. Ian thrusters into Anthony a bit roughly this time. Successfully hitting Anthony's prostate making Anthony scream out in pleasure. "Oh god!" Anthony screamed out digging his nails into Ian's shoulders making Ian grit his teeth at the sudden pain. Ian thrusted into Anthony harder hitting his that special spot. Ian could feel himself getting closer and closer to his upcoming orgasm. Ian thrusted into Anthony again and again groaning feeling the familiar tightening in his balls. He felt like he was about to explode any minute now. He thrusted into Anthony once more, pushing himself over the edge and shooting his cum into Anthony. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came inside Anthony feeling him clench around his cock. On the other hand Anthony still hasn't came yet. Anthony winced as Ian pulled out of Anthony. Ian went down on Anthony's cock taking his full length into his mouth, sucking. Within a minute Anthony felt the tightening in his balls he knew he was ready to release. Anthony groaned as Ian sucked harder bobbing his head faster. He came within a matter of seconds cumming in Ian's mouth. Ian collapsed on the space next to Anthony on the bed. Anthony soon felt something dripping out of his ass looking down he realized it was Ian's cum mixed with some blood. He turned toward Ian. Who only smirked and whispered "Oops". Anthony leaned over the side of the bed to Ian's night stand and grabbed the tissue box sitting there. After he cleaned himself up he leaned over to kiss Ian. He could still taste his own cum on Ian's tongue it didn't bother him much anyways he was too lazy and tired to care. After their short make out session the both snuggled under the covers. "Hey Ian?" Anthony said wearily "yeah?" Ian replied in the same tired tone. "What was it you wanted to try?" Ian smirked as he knew Anthony already knew the answer to that question. "This, we already tried it" "oh" was Anthony's response Ian's face fell slightly 'did he not like it was it not good enough does he hate me now?' All of these questions flooded Ian's mind and he didn't know the answers to any of them."D-Do you think we could, um do it again sometime?" Anthony hesitantly asked interrupting Ian's train of thought. Ian smirked at Anthony "Hell yes!" Ian suddenly yelled making Anthony jump at Ian's sudden outburst. "Geez! Man you scared me" Anthony said chuckling. Ian pulled Anthony closer to him wrapping his arms around Anthony's waist. "I love you Mr. Anthony Padilla" Anthony smirked at Ian "I love you too Mr. Ian Hecox". They both shared one last kiss before drifting off into a deep sleep. The next morning both boys got text messages from their girlfriends explaining to them that they can't be together anymore. From that moment on Ian and Anthony decided they wanted to be fuck-buddies. The End


End file.
